1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reusable covers and spouts for containers of fluids. More specifically, the invention discloses a stackable cover with more than one different sized pouring spout, and having a convenient disengagement means particularly designed for a conventional paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Once a paint can is delivered from the factory or retail outlet to a site, the securely fastened lid must be removed to access the paint which is usually poured over the rim of the can into a more convenient paint container. By such traditional pouring techniques, paint is invariably spilled creating a mess, and in any event spills over the side of the can making a very messy can and anything with which the can comes in contact. Then after pouring the desired amount of paint in an appropriate receptacle for painting, the factory lid must again be secured on the paint can to prevent spillage, contamination, hardening and evaporation of the paint therein by pounding the periphery of the cover rim with a hammer, or the equivalent thereof, which invariably causes more spillage, splashing and squirting of the paint from the recessed can rim that receives the cover. For the lay person, painting a house can be a very frustrating and messy experience, and even for the professional, spills and messes still occur.
Replaceable and reusable covers for securing and enclosing typical paint cans in storage or in use have been in use for some time, and some of these covers also have provided a non drip spout to pour the paint from the paint can into another receptacle or trough for convenient access for a paint brush, paint spray gun, or roller for painting.
One such paint can cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,489 suggested a hinged flip top cover with a single vertical spout and a shelf for wiping a paint brush. Another cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,715 suggested a similar cover also with a single vertical spout and a stirring slot. Still another cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,723 conceived a cover with a vertical spout and a removable hatch to yield a serrated shelf for wiping a brush. Yet another similar paint can cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,233 suggested a somewhat vertical spout and a central slot for insertion there through of a paint stirring device. In the paint can cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,901 a cover is designed to snap in to the paint can rim and is provided with a single vertical spout. In the cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,344, a paint can cover is disclosed that resembles another half paint can with a spout off its side disposed on top of the paint can. In yet another cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,344, a very thick cover symmetrical with the can and having a lateral spout is disclosed wherein the cover is again snapped within the rim of the paint can. In yet the more distant art of U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,876, a rim snap on lid was provided with a single, central vertical spout. A similar Canadian Pat 939,283 disclosed a rim snap on cover with a very large vertical spout.
Although the prior art of record amply covered the concept of a removable and reusable paint can cover having a rim snap on capability and a convenient pouring spout, there remains a long standing need for still other attributes. That long standing need includes the capability to pour paint from a large spout as well as a small spout, the ability to stack the covers or the paint cans with the covers thereon, and the ability to more easily remove, to snap on and snap off, and reuse the lids/covers once attached. There is no disclosure nor suggestion in any of the prior art to provide for more than one sized pouring spout. In addition the spouts all tend to exit the cover vertically from the paint can cover, thus preventing the ability to stack the lids or paint cans with lids attached. In the invention disclosed herein, at least two different sized spouts are provided exiting the paint can cover diagonally from the side thereof, thereby yielding a strong and flat platform on top of the cover. The flat top acts as a sturdy platform, and thereby enables one to stack the covers in a retail outlet and, of even greater importance, enables paint cans to be stacked several deep with this cover affixed on each. Still a further improvement over the prior art is a peripheral, elevated lip on the snap on lid which substantially improves the ability of one to attach, snap on, and especially to detach, snap off, and remove the cover from the paint can.